<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices by dreamingofdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592248">Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons'>dreamingofdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop, K-pop, Wei Shen V | WayV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Public Nudity, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WayV - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure WayV smut. You've been Ten's best friend for a long time with a thing for his younger bandmate Lucas. Not that you'd ever act on it, of course, you're not even sure that he likes you like that. But one night Kun overhears a conversation between you and Ten that makes him decide to take a very active interest in your lack of a sex life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This must be by far the smuttiest thing I've ever written! Pure sex from start to finish. I should tell you from the start that if you're a Winwin fan then he isn't included in this fic and also that Ten doesn't take an active role. It was hard enough planning out how to get all six of them involved without adding two more! I'm trying to work out the relationship between a dominant and his submissive in my head so if it's less than perfect then stay with me. This is new to me. That all being said, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you stop staring, you creep?”<br/>The voice spoken almost directly in my ear, equal parts amused and exasperated had me jerking in shock like I’d just been electrocuted. Staring with wide eyes, breathing fast with the shock of adrenaline, I looked at my best friend Ten guiltily. <br/>“I… wasn’t staring.”<br/>I started and then caved in at his look of utter incredulity. “OK. So I was staring.”<br/>“Just do something about it! You’ve been desperate for Lucas since the first day I introduced you and believe me, he has noticed you. Just… make a move.”<br/>“I am a modern woman until it comes to this.”<br/>I hissed. “I don’t want to put my hand on his dick and say “hey baby, you wanna go?” I want to be seduced.”<br/>“He’s in an awful position to seduce you.”<br/>Ten looked amused, his currently platinum blond hair falling over his forehead and tangling with his eyelashes. It gave him a sleepy, languorous look, like a sated tiger gazing through the long grass. And why did the word sated come to mind anyway? Just because since Ten had finally hooked up with Johnny the two of them had been going at it until Ten could barely move a body part. I’d been indulgently feeding him snacks all evening. Ten yawned now, all pink tongue and white teeth. “I’m his hyung and you’re my best friend. I’m morally obliged to rip him a new one should he ever look at you funny.” <br/>“That’s why he hasn’t made a move?”<br/>I was startled. Ten and I had a friendship that had survived the years and every hardship that had been thrown at us. These days we were rock solid and yes, he would always have my back but it just wasn’t like him to be all super-duper protective. Especially over something I wanted as badly as I wanted Lucas.<br/>“You think I don’t want you to get laid?”<br/>He asked, his eyebrows shooting up with that infectious shout of laughter. “You’re a cranky bitch when you’re horny. Nope, this time the fault is all your own, my little lamb.”<br/>“What fault? I’ve been giving him come-hither eyes for months.”<br/>“Indeed you have.”<br/>He drawled, his dark eyes glittering with amusement. “And also XiaoJun, YangYang, Hendery, Kun when he wears a really tight pair of pants…”<br/>Laughing, he fended me off when I tried to strangle him. I ended up draped over his chest and he ducked his head to whisper in my ear. “Right now your “come hither” eyes just look like “Oh my God, WayV!” fangirl eyes. Quite simply, you’ve left it so long that any of us look good and who can blame a guy for wanting to feel special?”<br/>Relaxing in against him with a chuff of laughter, I settled my chin onto his shoulder.<br/>“You do look awfully good tonight…”<br/>I put on my most seductive voice and let my hands wander down Ten’s ribcage, sliding over his hips. He yelped so hard he almost punctured my ear drum, bucking like a rodeo horse. Laughing so hard that I was basically dead weight, I groaned when he flipped us over and squished me to the couch.<br/>“Behave yourself.”<br/>He told me sternly, his eyes sparkling. “I’m too good for you.”<br/>“You are.”<br/>I agreed: rubbing his back and feeling the muscles ripple beneath the skin. He was in crazy good shape and I knew that if I slid my hands just a little underneath his baggy T-shirt I’d find skin that was silken soft and smooth. He was right, I had left it way, way too long without having any male company but who could blame me? When your best friend had pulled you into a word of the hottest guys you’d ever seen then settling for what made up the average male population would be a massive let down. But none of my new Idol friends had ever laid hands on me and I was only human; beside the ever present itch in my blood even my skin was hungry. And I hadn’t been lying to him. While I was every inch a modern, independent woman, when it came to this I never wanted to make it happen. Having a man on top of me again, his breath against my ear, his hands restraining my wrists even if it was to stop me tickling him… oh yeah. Oh Christ. Ten shifted somehow and for a moment his thigh slid up between mine, pressing hard against my core and a wave of heat so scalding and thick it felt like molten lava flowed through me.<br/>“Ten?”<br/>Trembling, I looked up with a mixture of crushing disappointment and the purest relief as XiaoJun appeared over Ten’s shoulder, holding a phone in his elegant hand. “It’s Johnny.”<br/>“Shit!”<br/>With a yelp Ten tumbled acrobatically off me and onto the floor, snatching the phone off his bandmate. “Johnny? No not shit that you’re ringing me, dumbass! Shit that… oh, never mind. How are you doing?”<br/>Flashing me an indecipherable look from beneath his lashes, all kind of amused, faintly guilty, mocking and pointed as he flicked his eyes from me to Lucas. Clearly he thought that I’d better abandon my “want to be seduced” tastes and jump him before I ended up dry humping my best friend.<br/>“Gotta take this call!”<br/>He announced chirpily, and then sauntered into his room to do god knows what with his boyfriend over the phone.</p><p>	I sat up, smoothing down my tousled hair and trying to paste a tranquil expression onto my flushed face. WinWin was out tonight hanging out with his old NCT buddies, which left five men looking at me with varying expressions of interest and amusement. I ignored them, reaching over to grab my glass off the table and take a sip. The cool liquid felt good in my heated body but the burn of alcohol only drove the itch deeper.<br/>“I didn’t think that you and Ten had that sort of relationship.”<br/>Kun’s eyes were dark and drowning deep against his silken mass of currently deep blue hair. I took another sip of wine.<br/>“We don’t.”<br/>I replied shortly. Kun’s eyebrows arched.<br/>“That sounds like you want to.”<br/>I gave a soft bark of laughter. <br/>“Does it? Then you’re reading me wrong. We were wrestling a little, is all.”<br/>I realised that I was running my hands up and down my arms. They were a poor substitution for the touch I was craving but it seemed that my body had taken matters into its own hands. If I didn’t get what I needed soon I was about to lose my ever-loving mind.<br/>“You want a cuddle?”<br/>I looked up with surprise. Hendery was sprawled on the opposite couch with Lucas and YangYang and he held out his hand to me with a smile. His thick, wavy hair tumbled forward into his eyes and his smile was affectionate and warm. I sighed, hating myself a little because there was nothing I wanted more than to join them. They were pressed close enough that if I sat down too then it would be a glorious press of big male bodies and heated skin. But I couldn’t allow myself to; couldn’t trust myself to when they were just being nice and I was just a big old horny perv. Kun laughed softly and my eyes went to him with surprise.<br/>“You weren’t exaggerating. You really never would ask for what you want.”<br/>I felt my cheeks start to burn and I gawked at him.<br/>“Just how much of my conversation were you listening to?”<br/>I squeaked and he smiled. “What you failed to mention is that you don’t just want to be seduced, you need someone to make it happen.”<br/>Kun looked… strange, suddenly. He was a great leader for the group: warm, calm and in control but suddenly there was a glitter in his dark eyes and an odd curve to those full, luscious lips. He looked… pleased? And I suddenly got it. Well, shit, who knew that Kun’s tastes ran to the truly dominant? And the ever-present ache inside me twisted into hunger. If he knew, if he understood… he might be able to give me what I needed? Slowly, he rose to his feet and my eyes were fixed on him with equal parts fear and yearning as he came to stand in front of me. I looked up, my eyes fixated for a moment on the long length of his legs and the delicious thickness of his thighs. Ten was so right: I definitely did tend to lose my train of thought whenever the stylists dressed Kun up in tight pants. My eyes worked their way up to the apex of his thighs with the heavy bulge filling out the material; his belt buckle only drawing attention to it and then higher to the flat stomach, up his chest, up his pretty throat and to the masculine and razor cut line of his jaw.<br/>“Stand up.”<br/>He murmured and I licked my lips nervously.<br/>“Back up then a little…”<br/>“Stand… up…”<br/>His eyes narrowed a little at my disobedience and I could have laughed. If he honestly thought that bossing me around was going to get me off then he was sadly mistaken. Calling him Daddy wasn’t going to do a damn thing for me, either. So why was my heart suddenly pounding in my throat? Slowly, testing my own reactions to this more than anything else, I rose to my feet. He was standing so close to me that when I rose up, my body brushed lightly against his. This close, I caught a breath of his scent; clean skin and the lingering traces of warm and spicy cologne and a tingle ran through me. Defiantly, I looked up and met his eyes. Alright, here I am. Now what are you going to do with me, fucker? If he thought he could play me like a violin with a cheap and shallow imitation of what I needed then I was going to make him pay for it. Still, he was hot as hell and I was so worked up… My hands rested on his chest and his eyes flashed hell light. Before I quite knew what had happened his hand was in my hair, twisting round and forcing my head back. Not tightly, not hurting but I was so startled that I gawked at him.<br/>“That isn’t how this works, little one.”<br/>He ducked his head over mine, murmuring into my ear in that silk and caramel voice. “You don’t get to touch me and sure as hell you don’t get to have me. But you’ll do every last thing I tell you… and I’ll ruin you for anyone else.”<br/>It was like he flipped a switch inside me or kicked a door open to a place inside me I’d only vaguely been aware was there. One moment I was standing there, faintly amused and waiting to see how badly he was about to embarrass himself and the other I was drowning in need. The hunger took me by surprise; so deep and so ferocious that all I could see was red. I don’t even think I’d been breathing; my breath coming again in a gasping inhale. His hand in my hair was the only contact that tethered me to reality and I gazed into those burning dark eyes silently, beseeching.<br/>“Go and sit with Hendery.”<br/>Kun said quietly and jerkily, I nodded.</p><p>	A moment ago Hendery had been relaxed and smiling. Suddenly a current seemed to be running through his body and his eyes were glittering like black diamonds. He held his hand out again and this time I accepted it; his warm fingers twining through mine. He gently reeled me in and I squished onto the crowded couch between him and YangYang. Their bodies felt amazing, as I’d known they would but I was chewing on my lower lip, tingling with anticipation. Kun drew it out, making me wait.<br/>“Kiss her.”<br/>Kun had relocated to the armchair he’d been sitting in, long legs stretched out before him languorously like a young emperor and his chin propped on his well-shaped hands. I made a noise, half protesting. Whether or not it was what I’d wanted, I hadn’t wanted it here. I wasn’t an exhibitionist and I sure as hell didn’t like Kun making my choices for me. I wanted Lucas, and that man had been deadly silent throughout this whole thing. Kun’s eyes snapped to my face.<br/>“You can argue.”<br/>He said softly; his voice silken and a little menacing. “And this will stop right now.”<br/>It was a promise and a threat in equal measures. Kun wasn’t just asking for my trust, he was demanding it and I just didn’t know if he deserved it. But… but… it would feel good for someone to take control of my pleasure. It wasn’t like I’d been doing so well, after all. And if Kun was giving the orders then he was also taking the consequences. I was no more responsible for myself this night as Hendery was. Subtly, some tension left my body and I settled back against the couch. Kun smiled slightly and I was beginning to focus in on him hard enough that I could feel his approval.<br/>“Good girl.”<br/>He murmured. “Hendery.”<br/>A frisson of concern slipped through my mind. Here was where it could all go to hell, if Hendery was at all apologetic or hesitant or weak. I was so amped up right now that if he was asked me for what he wanted then I was going to say no. Kun’s charisma and power was such that anything lesser would have me stalking out of here filled with nothing but bitter resentment and disappointment. I wonder if Kun knew that as well as I did. Hendery grasped me with firm, sure hands and didn’t just pull me again me, he pulled me over him. I gasped, startled at the strength of him although he was one of the taller and more muscular members. Draping me over his lap he cupped my face and for a moment his velvety, chocolate brown eyes searched mine. It seemed that he found whatever he was looking for because a moment later his lips met mine.</p><p>	Mmmmm, Hendery could kiss. His lips weren’t as full and plush as, say, Lucas’ but they still felt like heaven as they pressed against mine. His long-fingered hands cupped my head in such a way that they brushed against the sensitive bare skin behind my ears and on my neck and a shiver ran through me. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I parted them just a little, letting his tongue lick along my lips. One of his hands dropped to cup my jaw, putting pressure on just enough that I opened my mouth wider. His tongue twined with mine, slick and muscular and I heard a groan from nearby. YangYang, watching? Turned on? Heat spilled through me, my body tingling all over like his hands were on me rather than his eyes. Imagining what he was seeing, and his frustration, giving in to my hunger and kissing Hendery like he was life-giving oxygen. He stopped me; keeping it slow but oh so deep and oh yes, that was so good. My hands rested chastely on his shoulders at first, my thighs straddling his hips but keeping some distance between our lower bodies until I could have laughed at my own foolishness. He was here, wasn’t he? Here to be touched? But the moment my fingertips started to glide down his chest I felt hands on my shoulders.<br/>“Behave.”<br/>Kun’s voice snapped like a lash and I flinched instinctively, my hands freezing and my eyes widening as Kun’s hands slid slowly from my shoulders, down my arms to my wrists and as he did so, he pulled them backwards, clasping them lightly behind my back. “You don’t get to touch.”<br/>His touch ran through me like fire. I’d never thoughts my arms were particularly sensitive, certainly not erogenous zones until he touched me and suddenly it felt like threads were connecting them to lower, more private parts. My breathing quickened and it was as such I’d suddenly developed an extra sense. Even though we were connected only at the wrists, I could feel him behind me. I’d never been so painfully aware of someone in my life.<br/>“What… what do I get to do then?”<br/>I’d aimed to sound mocking and cocky but I didn’t tend pull it off. There was a new uncertainty to my voice. I was asking him like I’d obey. Kun’s breath was suddenly against my ear.<br/>“You get to feel.”<br/>And my heartrate went into overdrive as I felt him twine the bindings around my wrists. What the hell had he found? His belt? I tugged on them futilely, starting to shake with the force of my emotions and a soft sound escaped my throat, almost mewling as I felt his hand in my hair, pulling my head back. “Do you know how you look right now?”<br/>He asked softly. “Your legs parted and the skirt you’re wearing barely covering what it should. Your legs are bare and so long, teasing Hendery like that. Long enough that you’re not touching him as he’d like.”<br/>Someone groaned. Hendery, I realised, my eyes fixing on his face. His pupils had dilated that his chocolate brown eyes had been consumed in a wash of hungry obsidian. <br/>“Your head back, your back arching like you’re offering your breasts to him…”<br/>“Kun… fuck…!”<br/>His dark voice, all silken midnight was having some sort of effect on his bandmate as well. Hendery was breathing fast and hard. Kun laughed softly.<br/>“Are you offering, little one?”<br/>He murmured. “Are those tight little nipples aching with the need for someone to suck on them?”<br/>Oh sweet Jesus. I felt a gush of heat and wetness between my thighs, drenching my already wet panties. The hand in my hair tightened warningly.<br/>“Answer me!”<br/>“Yes!”<br/>“Yes what?”<br/>“Yes… I want… I want…”<br/>“You’d better find the words for what you want, love, or you’re not getting it.”<br/>Kun purred and a tremor made of lightning sizzled through me. I wasn’t any sort of a dirty talker: most of the time I could have laughed at porn at how appallingly bad some of the lines were. “Ooh baby, you’re so big and hard” just sound fucking ridiculous but suddenly it was just another layer of sensation that was dragging me under to a deeper, darker place than anywhere I’d been before.<br/>“I… I want… Hendery… to… to suck on my… nipples.”<br/>“Good girl.”<br/>Kun breathed, his hand softening to run through my hair in a gentle caress. Dropping his hands, he took a step back.<br/>“You heard the lady, Hendery.”<br/>“After this, we’re going to have words about how you’re suddenly Master of the Universe.”<br/>Hendery said through gritted teeth and Kun made a soft scoffing noise.<br/>“After you come in your pants by my arrangement, sure, we’ll talk about that.”<br/>Hendery made a soft growl of irritation in his throat and then his eyes softened as they returned to me.<br/>“You don’t want to hear us bicker. Come on, baby, let me make you feel good.”<br/>He had unobstructed access to my torso with my hands behind my back and he made use of it. I was wearing a pretty little sundress in sunflower colours and it had tiny pearl buttons running down the centre. Taking his time, his eyes heavy and smouldering with heat as each tiny little portion of bare skin was revealed to him, he unbuttoned the buttons from my waist upwards. The soft material draped over me even when the buttons were undone and for a moment he paused, just playing with the edges like he was teasing me or himself. Slowly, so slowly, he parted the folds of cotton until my breasts in their cream-coloured lacy bra were revealed. His tongue swiped along his lower lip and I shivered at the reminder what would soon be happening. He was torturously slow though, blissfully slow as his hands spanned my ribcage and dragged upwards. The pass of his hands against my skin fired off so many nerve endings that I was left half stunned with sensation. It had been so long and I had been so needy! Hendery made a noise deep in his throat.<br/>“Jesus, the look on your face right now… I‘ll remember this until the day I die.”<br/>And suddenly he was there, his hands cupping my aching breasts and his thumbs tracing tight little circles around my throbbing nipples. I let out a cry, a bolt of exquisite pleasure shooting right through to my core and instinctively I lowered myself deeper onto Hendery. The hard, hot flesh of him fit between my legs like he’d been made with me in mind and the pleasure twisted tighter inside me. I twisted my head, finding Kun.<br/>“I… I could come…”<br/>Whether I was informing him or pleading with him I wasn’t quite sure. His eyebrows arched lazily.<br/>“Control yourself. Cheap thrills satisfy no one.”<br/>It didn’t feel all that cheap to me. From the slightest touch Hendery had already set my body alight in a way that no one had ever managed even with full sex but… but… that meant that Kun was delivering on his promises. Some barrier crumbled inside me, allowing his phantom bonds deeper inside and I whimpered but rose up on my thighs again.</p><p>	I felt hands on my back and jumped a little. YangYang was flushed with rose on his creamy skin and those rich brown eyes had a pull like a black hole. He slid his hands down my spine, scrunching my skirt up in his hands and slipping his hands beneath. His hands cupped the mounds of my ass, squeezing and caressing and a tremor ran through me.<br/>“She likes it.”<br/>A new voice… XiaoJun? He sounded heated and excited. “You’ve just got to…”<br/>“You can do whatever you like.”<br/>YangYang replied tartly. “You’re the one with the ass obsession. I want to see more.”<br/>Oh God… I felt my hands relax from whatever Kun had tied around them and YangYang caught hold of the hem of my dress, pulling it up.<br/>“Hands up.”<br/>I obeyed him and he pulled my dress up and over my head, leaving me in just my underwear. He re-tied my wrists and I felt my cheeks begin to glow at how exposed I was, how my nearly naked body in this position was so open to the guys gaze. YangYang’s clever fingers made quick work of my bra clasp and I felt it release, the strapless design falling down around my waist, to be pulled free and allowing my breasts to fall loose. I could feel how swollen they were; exquisitely sensitive and the nipples just begging for attention.<br/>“XiaoJun has a true appreciation for the rear view of a woman.”<br/>Kun said softly. “And you do look so beautiful like this. XiaoJun? Does she not?”<br/>“Gorgeous.”<br/>XiaoJun sounded strained. “Your small waist flaring out into that lush ass and nothing but those little panties. They’re so sweet, so innocent; like you’re a girl that never intended them to be seen and ahhhh, here you are.”<br/>Here I was indeed, wearing nothing but those innocent little cotton panties and the way XiaoJun was gazing at me it seemed that he had more than a couple of kinks that I’d been unaware of.<br/>“Shake your hair out.”<br/>Kun suggested, sounded amused. “Tease him a little.”<br/>I did as I was told, feeling my hair ripple down my back and I could imagine how I looked to him; my long hair giving teasing glimpses of what he most wanted to see. YangYang moaned: his wide mouth with those soft, full lips pressing to my throat and the position of his body echoing mine as he pressed against me. I felt him full and hard against my backside, his hips moving just a little.<br/>“I made it better for you. Now you can see everything.”<br/>He told Hendery and the older man grinned.<br/>“Out of the goodness of your heart.”<br/>Caught between them; YangYang giving me some support, I arched backwards a little more and Hendery ducked his head. His thick, silken hair brushed against my sensitised skin, slipping like silk over me whether he intended it or not. And then he mouth closed over me. Drawing one of my aching, viciously hard nipples into his mouth he rolled his tongue over it and a noise just less than scream escaped me. His hands caressing and gently kneading my breasts he suckled slowly, his tongue so good that he was taking me to a further beyond reality.</p><p>	It was only when YangYang’s hands started to slide over my thighs that I realised he was changing position.<br/>“Hendery; spread your thighs and bring her down a little.”<br/>Kun commanded. My thighs were on either side of Hendery’s and as he spread his apart, mine were forced wider. Sitting down between Hendery’s thighs on the floor with his back pressed against the couch, YangYang leant back until his head was between my legs. I could feel his hair against my inner thighs and I gasped, jerking in Hendery’s hands as I realised what the youngest intended. He ran a hand between my legs, my long finger tracing over my panties and he hissed in a breath.<br/>“So wet. Oh god, you smell so good.”<br/>He worked me over, those skilful fingers stimulating me with the drenched material of my underwear and I felt my inner muscles clenching down on nothing; so desperate that I was gasping for air. I felt a sharp tug and the ripping sound was loud as YangYang tore the fragile material of my underwear away from my body. It left me wide open to his gaze and I cried out, half sobbing as I pleaded with him. And finally, his wide mouth was where I was desperate for it to be, licking a scalding stripe and finding the juices spilling from my body. He lapped at them like a cat before moving higher. He found the tight little nub of my clit and seemed a little fascinated with it, tonguing it until my moans reached a frantic peak and then he sealed his mouth around it and sucked. My orgasm hit me like a bomb; pleasure streaking from my core up through my chest and down through my legs, making my toes curl and my back arch in wave after wave of the most exquisite pleasure I’d ever felt.</p><p>	Shaking in the aftermath I gratefully leant backwards into the security of someone’s chest. Kun’s I realised instinctively, his hands warm and protective as he caressed my upper arms. He released my wrists and I pulled my arms in front of me again, feeling the tingling rush as my blood flow returned to normal. Not just comforting me, I realised quickly enough: stopping me from tumbling backwards off the couch.<br/>“Hendery, pull up.”<br/>He said thoughtfully. “Sit on the back of the couch with your legs on either side of her. Little one, you get to touch for this. You’re going to need to hold on.”<br/>Kun steadied me as Hendery wriggled out from beneath me, sliding up to sit on the back of the couch with his feet planted on the cushions. I was able to wriggle forward a little, to make myself more secure and wondering what the hell Kun was planning with this. I found out quickly: positioned like this, Hendery crotch was right in my face. I gazed at him with wide eyes. He was wearing a summer-weight pair of beige shorts and they were tented at the crotch in truly impressive fashion. He gazed down at me with boiling eyes, his lips parted and glossy and I had a sensory flashback to those lips being sealed around my nipples so shortly before. I wanted to see him. I wanted to taste him. His lips curved.<br/>“Want to see?”<br/>I nodded silently, licking my lips nervously and my eyes fixed on him as slowly, and teasingly he pulled down the zipper to reveal a triangle of dark red underwear. Putting his hands on his waistband, he wriggled both down over his slim hips and pushed them down to his ankles. I helped him pull them off and then held on lightly to his thighs, just drinking in the sight of him above me. He was so beautiful: his hair and eyes so dark that his skin looked like honey-drenched cream in contrast. Naturally broad shoulders narrowing to his slim waist and hips and then those long, lean legs: almost hairless but a dark treasure trail starting below his navel and leading down to thicken into a neat cluster of black hair at his cock. He was smiling slightly, leaning backwards to present himself to me with utter confidence that I wanted him and my mind reeled that only an hour before I would never have thought about Hendery like this. I glanced instinctively sideways, finding Kun and looking at him expectantly. His lips curved.<br/>“Go for it.”<br/>He murmured. “Make him feel good. Put on a show.”<br/>His eyes flicked away and I followed them, noticing that YangYang was still sitting on the floor but further away. His shorts were open at the crotch as well, his graceful length pulled out into his hand and as I watched him it moved slowly over his hard flesh. Blushing, I looked away to find XiaoJun sitting in the other armchair.</p><p>	I… had a thing about XiaoJun, I have to admit. I suppose you’d call him my bias wrecker because God knows, it wasn’t always Lucas on my mind when I touched myself in the darkness. And I had a real thing about his white blond hair; the contrast with his skin and those thick, decisive, masculine eyebrows. XiaoJun did it for me, flat out, and as our eyes met heat began to uncurl in my core. Even so recently satisfied I felt the flicker of flames in my bloodstream. He glanced up just in time to catch something that Kun tossed to him; a little plastic bottle. We both looked at it at the same and figured it out at the same time as well. XiaoJun’s smile was almost unholy. Lube. It seemed there might be more than one reason why Kun had arranged me like this, and the delicious, dark anticipation stole through me like poison smoke.</p><p>	Slowly, I ran my hands down Hendery’s outer thighs, reaching his knees and switching to the softer, more sensitive skin on the inside. He twitched as my nails touched just a little and a low, soft groan released from him as I lifted his thick length into my hand. He didn’t have tremendous girth, thank god, because I did have a gag reflex. I licked a long, hot stripe up his length, licking him like an ice-cream and Hendery cursed softly, his hand curling through my hair. Holding him up against his flat stomach, out of the way I revealed the soft, velvety bag of his balls with their silken covering of black hair and bending over further I cupped them gently in my hand, massaging until Hendery’s hand tightened and his breathing was hectic.<br/>“Kiss me baby, right there.”<br/>He commanded raggedly and I was Kun’s good, obedient girl: leading with my tongue, getting him spit-slick and then slowly drawing his balls into my mouth. Hendery made a noise that was almost a yell, forcing himself to be still as I suckled on him, making him a little crazy until I released him. His cock was flushed with blood, so hard that he was pressed right up against his stomach and I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head. He tasted of clean skin and the sharper tang of pre-come and the taste spilled over my tongue. Hendery was holding onto my hair with both hands now, the sting in my scalp another layer of sensation and I was aroused enough that when he pulled me deeper onto his cock there was only the feeling of my mouth being deliciously full.</p><p>	Hands touched me from behind, mapping the curves from my breasts to waist to the flare of my hips. XiaoJun, I realised as his hands began to explore the curves of my buttocks. He filled his hands with them, squeezing and lighting smacking me until I shivered in his hands and drew Hendery deeper into my mouth. His long fingers traced the crack, sliding deeper between my legs until he cupped my core with his elegant hand. I cried out, spasming as his long fingers began to trace little circles against my swollen clit. He left me panting and slid back up, easing between my buttocks to flutter against the rose of my anus. His fingers were slippery and as he anointed me with lube and my own juices he slowly eased a finger inside to breach my body. My body arched, electric sensation shooting through me. It was a completely different feeling to having someone in my pussy but it felt… so good. Hendery demanded my attention again, his control breaking and his hips beginning to thrust instinctively and driving his length further and further into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. Gasping and choking, he pulled out enough that I could catch my breath; spit connecting him to my mouth in shining strands. At that moment XiaoJun added another finger and I cried out, drowning in sensation between the two of them.</p><p>	XiaoJun worked me with his fingers, adding three and drawing them in and out of me until I was slick and open to him. I heard the crinkling of a foil packet and closed my eyes; the better to imagine the sight of him smoothing a condom down his rigid length and slicking himself with more lube. Even imaging the sight of XiaoJun with his cock in his hand, slick and hard made my eyes roll back in my head, not protesting as Hendery hit the back of my throat. I felt XiaoJun place himself against the entrance to my body, slowly pushing inside and I arched up, crying out as he swore softly.<br/>“Oh fuck… so tight… such a tight grip on me, baby girl. Is this new? Am I the first to take you like this?”<br/>The vibrations of the noises I was making ran through Hendery’s cock and he keened, thrusting fast and hard until I could do nothing but hold still, to take it as he fucked my face. XiaoJun started to move, holding onto my hips as he pulled out almost the tip before using the flexibility in his hips to drive forward. Somehow they found a rhythm between them, Hendery pulling off as XiaoJun thrust deep and waves of pleasure rolled through me, only to reverse and roll back even stronger.<br/>“I’m… gonna come…”<br/>Hendery sounded wild, his hand wound so tightly through my hair that I had no control over what he was doing to me. It was the strangest feeling… giving up control and feeling… peaceful. Nothing I could do or say, no responsibility of this in any way and the relief was blissful. Nothing to do but feel, as Kun had said right at the beginning. I gazed up at Hendery through watering eyes, blinking and he took it as permission. Holding onto my head he thrust once, twice into my mouth and released with a yell of ecstasy.  I felt his release fill my mouth, running down the back of my throat and pleasure began to spiral tighter and tighter in my womb.</p><p>	XiaoJun pulled me off Hendery, twisting me around until I was on my knees on the couch, my back against his chest and YangYang in front of me. XiaoJun shifted his grip to cup my breast in one hand and slip the other between my legs. My arousal was running from me until my upper thighs were slick with it and XiaoJun used it to rub against my clit, masturbating me until the noises were spilling from me unbidden: pleasure, pleading, begging him. Reaching up behind me, desperate for something to ground me before I was swept away in the pleasure I found his thick, dye-dried blond hair and XiaoJun snarled into my ear.<br/>“That’s it, pull on my hair… Ready for just a little bit more? Let’s see if you can handle it…”<br/>Wondering what the hell he meant, I found out soon enough. As his thumb tormented my clit, two of his fingers slid inside my core. I yelled. XiaoJun wasn’t small and the feeling of being so full was intense enough that my vision began to flicker. <br/>“That’s it.”<br/>XiaoJun crooned, his voice sounding ragged. “Look at YangYang, baby girl. How badly he wanted to be with us right now, hmm? Maybe next time… Can you imagine it? Can you imagine how good it would feel to have him in your pussy as I take your ass?”<br/>YangYang looked like he was caught between heaven and hell. My eyes fixed on him, watching his hand move so quickly up and down his length that he was blurring a little, his heavily streaked hair falling in chocolate and vanilla stripes into his sultry, scalding eyes. He’s caught his full lower lip between his teeth, his chest heaving for breath as he planted his feet flat on the ground and fucked up into his hand. Our eyes met dead on, connecting and both of us laid completely bare as XiaoJun fucked me hard from behind. I could feel it happening, the spiral of bliss inside me growing tighter and tighter and so good, just… so, so good… and then I was coming on XiaoJun’s fingers and the universe seemed to be exploding around me.</p><p>	XiaoJun slowly pulled out and I whined softly. The pleasure had been new to me but already I had grown accustomed to him inside me and I was left bereft without him. My thighs were also trembling like I’d run a marathon. Cupping my face with surprising tenderness, XiaoJun brushed his lips against mine. Pulling back, his eyes searched my face and then he smiled and kissed me more thoroughly. He didn’t ask me if it had been good for me or any of those needy searches for reassurances that can be so depressing: he didn’t need to. I’d come so hard that I was never going to forget it and XiaoJun knew it. His lips curved with satisfaction: heavy lidded and sultry.<br/>“It’s a lot to live up to.”<br/>He murmured into my ear before biting lighting at my earlobe. “But I think we’ll manage it. We play well together, you and me.”<br/>Didn’t we just?</p><p>	XiaoJun stepped back and I looked up at Kun. He still looked… perfect. Still fully dressed and fresh when I was a naked, quivering wreck before him. It was another sort of power, I realised, and it was effective. I gazed up at him like he was a divine being and he ran the backs of his fingers over my cheek, exquisitely gentle.<br/>“You did well, little one.”<br/>He said softly. “Look.”<br/>I looked. XiaoJun was sprawled back in his armchair with his formerly groomed hair falling in damp strands into his sleepy eyes. YangYang was still sprawled out on the floor but all the tension released from him; ropes of white pearls staining the naked skin of his abdomen. He stretched like a cat as I watched him, almost purring. I followed his gaze to Hendery; stretched out on the couch naked with his dark head pillowed by his arm. He looked comfortable and warm and I knew instinctively that if I chose to then I could go over there and be held close in a tangle of long legs and strong arms. I looked back to Kun and he smiled, helping me to my feet so I stood naked.<br/>“Did you forget someone, love?”<br/>He asked, his dark eyes glittering beneath the silken fall of blue hair and a shiver ran through me. As one we both turned to look at the remaining man in the room; so far utterly silent. Really, it was unlike him, I thought. Lucas did tend to make his presence felt. He sat at the opposite end of the couch from Hendery, still fully dressed in jeans and a short sleeved hoodie that made his already broad shoulders look strong enough to take on the world. His hair had been bleached back almost to white for this come back, cut above his ears but falling forward into his eyes with a heavy fringe. The colour made his eyes look like liquid midnight; unfathomable as he regarded me. For the life of him I couldn’t tell what he was thinking in that moment. Was he disgusted? Turned on? Contemptuous? I blinked with surprise as Kun took hold of my hands and began to tie them again, this time in front of my body. It hadn’t been his belt after all, I realised, but a black, plaited cord that had the soft roughness of silk. What it said about Kun that he had such a thing readily on his body sent a bolt of heat through my body. Wrists bound, Kun shook out my sweat-damp hair until I flowed partially over my shoulders and down my spine; prettying me up like I was some sort of… slave girl… I think my heart tried to jump out of my chest and I got an idea about what Kun intended: adrenaline and desire flooding my system until my knees were shaking. He gave me a soft push, sending me walking towards Lucas and it was the hardest thing I’d ever done. Lucas made a soft noise in his throat when he saw me coming, his hands digging into the arm and cushion of the couch so hard that his knuckles turned white.<br/>“The worst kept secret in the house, just how much you want her.”<br/>Kun said with silken mockery. “Too worried about upsetting things with Ten to make a move and as we’ve found out, she won’t. So let me be a good leader and make things beautifully simple.”<br/>I’d reached Lucas by this point and stood before him; naked with my hands bound before me and I gazed at him through a curtain of hair. Oh please, Lucas, please… He stood up so abruptly that I staggered backwards a step. He was going to leave, I realised and my heart cracked in my chest. He had me before him like this, pride in the gutter and he was going to leave. And then he touched me.</p><p>	Breathing raggedly with impending tears I looked up at him as he caught hold of my bound wrists with his huge hands and began to untie me.<br/>“The thought of you tied up and helpless is something that I’ll think long and hard on when I’m alone.”<br/>He rasped. “But right now I need hands in my hair, nails down my back screaming for me.”<br/>“Competitive bastard.”<br/>XiaoJun sounded amused. “Didn’t she scream loud enough for me?”<br/>“Let’s see if I can do better.”<br/>And clasping me around the waist he swung me up, the strength of him making me seem fragile as he placed me on the breakfast bar. The marble was chill beneath me but Lucas seemed to be running a fever as his hands burned against my naked skin. Pulling back a little, he grasped the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up over his head in one smooth motion. The guys all spent time in the gym and what had been naturally muscular for Lucas had been trained into some chiselled perfection. Oh God, those abs! The boy wasn’t blind and my expression was clearly more than a little appreciative; his face broke into that broad, anime character grin as his hands dropped to his belt. I bit my lip, flushing with heat. I’d seen his bare chest before but what came next was virgin territory. He pulled his belt loose, unsnapping the buttons on his fly and easing his jeans and underwear down over his hips and down, to stand naked in front of me. He was gorgeous. Lucas naked was a work of art and not one of those disappointing Greek statues where they could hide behind a leaf either because Lucas was built entirely proportionally. Walking towards me, he took hold of one of my legs and fit between my thighs. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist; already reaching for him as he tilted his head and pressed those perfect, marshmallow soft lips against mine. Lips, tongue and the sting of his teeth as it caught on my lower lip: his kiss was a multi-course banquet and I wrapped my arms around him to keep him against me. He pulled back just enough to slip a hand between my legs, moaning as he discovered how wet I was. Slicking his cock with my juices, I took a shuddering breath as I felt him press against the entrance to my body. Oh God, he was so big and thick that it might have hurt had the other guys not prepped me so perfectly for him. He thrust slowly, my inner muscles rippling around him until he bottomed out.<br/>“God, you feel so good.”<br/>He hissed, his pupils dilating in a wash of black. “I can feel you clenching down on me like you could come just like this. Is that right, baby? Do you like it deep? Do you like to be fucked?”<br/>Oh… my… God. I could feel myself clenching around him, my body trying to draw him deeper and deeper and with each spasm I could feel the pleasure getting hotter. He shifted me backwards, angling my hips differently and this time when he thrust in I flat out yelled. I was so full and with each drenched thrust he stroked along that special spot inside me. It was a deeper sort of pleasure, infinitely more powerful and I knotted my fingers in his hair, begging him never to stop and to finish me both at the same time. I pressed my face against his throat, licking at his sweaty skin and the taste of him was so, so good that I could have eaten him whole.<br/>“That’s it, baby. Bite me. Dig those nails into me…”<br/>He shuddered, his rhythm faltering as my teeth grazed his throat and holding the meat of him in my mouth before I let go. He thrust impossibly deeper, bumping against my cervix and the pleasure/pain was making my vision flicker in a torrent of stars. I could feel my orgasm building; a burn in my senses and I needed just a little… just a little more… but it was just out of reach… And maybe Lucas knew it because he grabbed hold of my knees and dragged them up until they were almost in his armpits, thrusting hard and brutal into the new, sharper angle and pleasure roared through me like dragon’s fire. It started in the pit of my womb and exploded outwards: down my legs and up through my body; my legs locking around him and spasming and my head flung backwards. And it seemed that I had been so well loved that for the first time in my life… I gushed.</p><p>	Lucas moaned weakly, easing away enough to allow me to straighten up. Our sweat-drenched bodies pressed together; his weight pinning me against the breakfast bar and the smell of sex heavy in my nose. For a while all I could do was slump against the heat of his body and try to suck in enough oxygen. Maybe not hot enough, I thought wearily as a shiver ran through me. My body was cooling down quickly. Lucas pulled out, his body parting from mine with a gush of thick fluids and I blinked as Kun was suddenly there.<br/>“Come on, little one.”<br/>Wrapping his arm around my waist he lifted me off the breakfast bar until my bare feet touched the floor; easing a dressing gown over my arms and wrapping it around me. It was his, I realised: recognising the plush, silver material and it was big enough to engulf me. Tying the robe around my middle he pulled me in against his body and I sagged against him. My body was going haywire with the endorphins and chemicals and I buried my face against his chest.<br/>“You did so well.”<br/>He murmured into my ear, his arm protectively around me. I placed a hand against his chest, the steady beat of his heart beneath my hand and slowly I was coming down, the feel of him grounding me. “A bath will feel good now, hmm? And something to eat afterwards. We’ll watch a movie and Hendery’s already volunteered for cuddles.”<br/>I gave a watery giggle but that did sound so good and more than that, he was taking care of me. As sharp as he’d focused the pleasure, he was easing me back from it now and I felt cherished and well cared for. He was acting like… like I was his to care for and this might be a predicament. A problem for another day, though. Looking around him, anticipating the bath he had mentioned, I stopped dead. Ten was leaning in the doorway. </p><p>I froze. How long had he been there for? How much had he seen? I didn’t think he’d been there earlier but then I couldn’t swear that he hadn’t been there. His lips quirked.<br/>“Feel better now, Miss Minx?”<br/>“Shut up.”<br/>I mumbled, feeling my cheeks start to glow like traffic lights as I pulled back from Kun.<br/>“Lucas looks pretty tired.”<br/>He continued evilly. “I guess you took a year’s worth of sexual frustration out on him. Did you have to half kill my bandmate?”<br/>“Shut up!”<br/>“And look at the others!”<br/>He gasped with faux concern. “They’re traumatised! I think… I do actually think they might have gone blind.”<br/>“Shut up, Ten!”<br/>I exploded but laughing, folding into his arms as he wrapped both arms tightly around me and dropped a kiss onto the top of my head.<br/>“Come on. If you want a bath then I’ll run you one. Want to sleep over tonight?”<br/>“Um hmmm.”<br/>I agreed, my fingers tangling with his as he led me away to his bedroom. I glanced backwards only once, towards Kun. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on Ten’s departing figure with burning intensity. A shiver ran through me. That look promised nothing but trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>